


베인 크로니클 부분번역

by holymoly1717



Series: 원작 말렉 번역글 모음 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 외전 Bane Chronicle저자 카산드라 클레어말렉 매그알렉•매그가 얼마나 알렉을 사랑하는지•아다군인의 반라를 봤을때 매그가 느낀 것•역겨운 애새끼 드립*번역글





	베인 크로니클 부분번역

•알렉의 반라를 본 매그의 심경

 

매그너스는 멈춘채로 굳었다.

방은 오직 독서등으로만 밝혀져 다른 모든 빛은 창문 밖에서 새어 들어오고 있었다. 알렉은 가로등과 달빛으로 채색되어 있었고 그림자는 이두박근과 가느다란 쇄골을 감싸고 있었다. 청바지의 어두운 선 위에서 맨 피부가 끝나는 알렉의 상반신은 모두 부드럽고 매끄러웠다. 알렉의 판판하고 납작한 배 위에는 룬들이 있었고, 오래된 은빛의 흉터들이 갈비뼈를 휘감고 있었는데 그 중 하나는 골반에 걸쳐져 있었다. 알렉의 고개는 숙여져 있었는데 머리는 칠흑같이 검었고, 어둠 속에서도 빛을 발하는 창백한 피부는 종잇장처럼 희었다. 알렉은 아름답고 경이롭게 조각되어 명암 대비가 뚜렷한 하나의 예술 작품처럼 보였다.

매그너스는 어떻게 네피림이 창조되었는지에 대한 이야기를 여러 번 들은 적이 있었다. 그들은 모두 뭔가를 빠트린 것이 틀림없었다. _천사가 높은 곳에서 강림해 선택받은 자들에게 환상적인 복근을 하사했다는 것 말이다._

 

•매그가 얼마나 알렉을 사랑하는지

 

1.

그 모든 것에 대해 매그너스는 많은 이유를 댈 수 있었다. 네피림은 방어적이었고, 네피림은 무례했으며, 네피림은 피해야 할 존재였다. 심지어 매그너스가 지금까지 만나고 좋아했던 섀도우헌터들도, 모두 다 어두운 비밀을 품은 체리들로 장식된 문제의 선데에 지나지 않았다.

알렉은 지금까지 매그너스가 만나온 어떤 섀도우헌터와도 같지 않았다.

 

2.

한번 알렉이 얘기한 적이 있었는데, 그는 매그너스가 제이스 대신 자신을 보고싶어 했다는 것에 깊이 감명을 받은 듯이 보였다. 그러나 매그너스는 자신이 왜 알렉을 택했는지 말해줄 계획이 없었다. 자신의 심장만이 그 이유를 알고 있었고, 그 이유들이 그다지 합리적인 것도 아니었기 때문이다.

 

3.

  
그건 아주 오래 전 멀리 떨어진 나라에서 있었던 일이었고 매그너스는 절대 다시는 그렇게 약해지고 싶지 않았다. 그러나 알렉이 그를 방어하기 위해 튀어나가는 것을 보는 것은 매그너스로 하여금 그의 가슴 한 가운데에 갑작스럽고 격렬한 고통을 느끼게 했고, 그것은 달콤한 동시에 괴로웠다.  
  
알렉은 진정하고는 매그너스의 반대편에 앉은 뒤, 어색한 미소를 지어 보였다. 그것은 낯설었고 놀라우리만치 선명했으며 끔찍하게 사랑스러웠는데 마치 알렉, 그 자신과도 같았다. 매그너스는 알렉을 밖으로 끌고 나와 타키의 네온사인이 빛나는 벽돌벽에 밀어붙인 뒤 그에게 키스했다. 천사의 분노로 이글거리던 알렉의 눈은 갑자기 부드러워졌고 열정으로 짙어졌다. 매그너스는 알렉의 강하고 유연한 몸이 자신에게 기대어지며, 그의 조심스러운 손이 자신의 등을 쓸어올리는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉은 그에게 놀랄만큼 열정적으로 키스를 되돌려주었고 매그너스는 생각했다.  _그래, 이거야. 바로 이 애야. 지금까지 내내 비탈길을 구르면서 찾아다녔는데, 여기에 있었어._  
  
"그건 뭐였어요?" 오랜 시간이 흐른 후 알렉은 눈을 반짝이며 물었다. 알렉은 젊었다. 매그너스는 늙은 적도 없었고, 나이가 들었을 때 세상이 그에게 어떻게 반응하는지도 알지 못했고, 진정한 젊은 상태로 지내는 것 역시도 오랫동안 허락받지 못했다. 불멸로 살아가는 것은 그러한 일들과는 떨어져 있다는 것을 의미했다. 매그너스가 사랑했던 모든 필멸자들은 그보다 젊고도 동시에 늙어 보였다. 그러나 매그너스는 비록 아무것도 하지 않았다고 하더라도, 이게 알렉의 첫 데이트임을 기민하게 알아차렸다. 그는 알렉의 첫 키스 상대였다. 매그너스는 그에게 좋은 사람이고 싶었고, 알렉이 되돌려줄 수 없을지도 모르는 감정의 무게로 그에게 짐을 지우고 싶지 않았다.  
  
"아무것도 아니야." 매그너스는 거짓말을 했다.

 

4.

그가 알렉과 함께 침대에 누워있었던 것ㅡ늦은 오후에 옷을 모두 입은채로 침대에서 느긋하게 지내다가 알렉은 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 웃었고, 자신이 그의 목에 남긴 자국은 보기에 매우 명백했다ㅡ을 상기시키고 있던 것을 제외하고는 말이다.

  
시간은 움직여 들어와서 매그너스를 위해 맞춰지고 시작하는 것이었고, 안개처럼 소멸하고 체인처럼 끌리는 것이었다. 그렇지만 알렉이 있으면 매그너스의 시간은 알렉의 것과 같이 쉬운 리듬으로 떨어지는 듯, 두 개의 심장이 싱크가 맞아 떨어지는 듯이 보였다. 그는 알렉에게 정박된 기분을 느꼈고, 알렉이 없다면 그의 모든 부분은 쉴 수 없으며 반항적으로 느껴졌다. 그것은 그가 이미 알렉이 있었더라면 얼마나 달랐을지, 알렉의 음성이 내는 소리에 떠들썩한 세상이 얼마나 조용해질수 있는지를 알아버렸기 때문이었다.  
  
이것은 매그너스를 알지 못한 새에 사로잡고 매료시킨 '알렉의 이분법' 중 일부였다ㅡ알렉은 나이에 비해 성숙했고, 진중하고 책임감이 있었으며, 모든 것을 새롭게 만드는 부드러운 경이를 담은 채로 여전히 세상에 접근하고 있었다. 알렉은 매그너스에게 평화를 선사하는 전사였다.  
  
매그너스는 소파에 누워 스스로 그것을 인정해야만 했다. 왜 자신이 그의 생일 선물을 고르는데에 있어 미친 듯이 굴고 친구들을 성가시게 했는지 그는 그 이유를 알고 있었다. 왜 평범하고 불쾌한 근무일에 하는 모든 생각이 알렉으로, 또 그를 향한 지속적인 갈망으로 귀결되었던 것인지 그는 그 이유를 알고 있었다. 이것은 사랑이었다, 새롭고 빛나며 두려운 것이었다.  
  
그는 수백 번이나 가슴이 미어지는 슬픔을 겪어 왔지만, 그럼에도 알렉산더 라이트우드가 자신의 가슴을 부숴놓는 생각을 하자 두려워지는 자신을 발견할 수 있었다. 그는 어떻게 그 흐트러진 머리와 염려를 담은 눈을 한 그 소년이, 안정적인 손을 가지고 드물게-매그너스가 없을 때는 더 드물게- 달콤한 미소를 짓는 이 소년이 자신에게서 그러한 영향력을 획득할 수 있었는지 알지 못했다. 알렉은 그것을 얻기 위해서 노력한 적도 없었고, 자신이 그것을 가졌다는 것조차 알아차리지 못하거나 그것을 가지고서도 아무것도 하지 않으려는 것처럼 보였기 때문이다.

 

5.

 

"그래서, 멋진 섀도우헌팅 시간을 보내는 중이신가? 누가 케이크에 거대 도끼를 꽂아넣기라도 했어? 어디야, 축하하는 중? "  
  
"어," 알렉이 말했다. "그러니까... 당신 로프트 밖이요?" 초인종이 울렸다. 매그너스는 그가 들어설 수 있게 버튼을 눌렀고, 잠시동안 말을 이을 수가 없었다. 그는 너무나도 간절하게 알렉이 거기에 있기를 바래왔고, 바로 여기, 그가 그곳에 있었다. 이것은 자신이 할 수 있는 어떠한 것보다 더한 마법처럼 느껴졌다.  
  
알렉이 거기 있었다. 열려진 문간에, 선 채로.  
"당신이 보고 싶었어요," 알렉은 충격적으로 간단하게 얘기했다. "괜찮아요? 당신이 바쁘거나 일이 있으면 갈게요."  
  
바깥에는 비가 내리고 있는 것이 분명했다. 알렉의 흐트러진 머리칼에는 반짝이는 물방울이 튀어 있었다. 그는 매그너스가 쓰레기통에서나 찾을 수 있을만한 후드와 펑퍼짐한 청바지를 입고 있었고, 단지 매그너스를 보았다는 이유만으로 그의 얼굴은 불이 켜진듯이 환하게 빛났다.  
  
"내 생각에, " 끔찍한 회색 후드에 달린 줄로 알렉을 당기며 매그너스는 말했다. "내가 스케줄을 비울 수 있도록 설득할 기회를 네게 줄 수 있을 것 같아." 알렉은 그에게 키스했고, 그건 거리낌 없고 온전하게 진심이 어린 키스였다. 말쑥한 전사의 육체뿐만이 아니라 그의 열린 마음도 포함하여 모든 것이 원하는 대상에 집중되어 있었다. 길고 거친 환희의 순간 동안, 매그너스는 알렉이 자신과 함께 하는 것 이상으로 원하는 것은 없으며, 그들은 갈라질 수 없다고 믿었다. 아주 오래, 오랫동안은 말이다.  
  
"생일 축하해, 알렉산더." 매그너스가 중얼거렸고,  
"기억해줘서 고마워요." 알렉은 화답으로 속삭였다.

 

6.

제이스가 시선과 빛을 잡아끄는 금이라면, 알렉은 은이다. 모든 이가 제이스를 바라보는 것에 너무 익숙하고 그 역시도 제이스를 바라보고 있기에, 제이스의 그림자로 살아가는 것에 너무 익숙해져 자신이 눈에 띌 것이라는 기대조차 없다. 어쩌면 알렉에게 방 안에서 눈에 제일 먼저 띄는 것은 너이며, 시선이 가장 오래 머물만한 가치가 있는 것도 너라고 말해주는 첫번째 사람이 되는 것만으로 난 충분할지도.  
  
비록 아는 사람은 거의 없지만,  
은은 금보다 희귀한 금속이다.

 

•역겨운 애새끼 드립

 

"난 내 자신과 내 아들을 위한 더 나은 세상을 위해 싸우는 거예요." 메리스라 불린 여자가 말했다. "난 네가 원하는 세상 따위 전혀 관심없어," 매그너스가 답했다. "덧붙이자면, 역겨울 게 뻔한 네 애새끼도 말이지."  
  
로버트는 소매에서 단검을 꺼냈다. 매그너스는 단검들을 막기 위해 그의 마법을 소진할 준비가 되어있지 않았다. 그가 공중으로 손을 들어올리자 방 안의 모든 불이 꺼졌다. 단지 잔상과 도시에서 쏟아져 들어오는 네온사인 불빛뿐이라 뭔가가 보일 정도로 충분히 밝지는 않았음에도, 로버트는 정확히 똑같이 단검을 던졌다.


End file.
